izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Time I Remember
This probably isn't that good, Dib's probably way out of character. I just thought of this today. Hope you like it. NOW IT STARTS! : Scipy is no longer with me. I miss her. I remember the first time she went on to be with Zim. She let me go home with a friend of hers and gave Zim the camera I used to carry around. To our disappointment, that camera now belongs to Tak. I've heard she's now going to some park with this guy named Zaustin. One time, though, she seemed to want to train me. She also invited Zim, Jessica, Keef, Melvin, Poonchy, and Gretchen. : She took us to a building that looked like a normal work building. Inside, we all gathered in a room with white walls, a tree by the door, a few small bushes in the corners of the ceiling, and a black carpet in the center of the wooden floor. She stood in front of us and told us the instructions. "There are going to be some rules around here," she told us. We each got a rulebook, just a simple brown hardback book with black edges and the words ''All Purpose Rulebook ''in gold letters on the cover. We had to read the books, and most of the rules were easy. We kept them to remember. I do not remember all of the rules now, since there were a few thousand, but a few still stay in my mind. Rule 6,540: Any video game character is immortal, with an unlimited amount of lives, Rule 304: Focus on algebra to get your mind of things you don't want to think about, and the one that touched me the most, written in every rulebook I read in her rulebook library, Rule 15: DO NOT EVER CALL DIB'S HEAD BIG!!! : There were five bedrooms, each with two beds. Scipy let Zim come into her room, not because she wanted him there, but because he never sleeps. Melvin and Poonchy say she knocked him out with water and claimed that they found him asleep, and soaked with water, in his bed. Tak and Gaz were there for the summer, and they slept in a purple room with red dragons on their headboards and gold, silver, and black skulls on the purple walls. The ceiling was an empty void, an upside-down bottomless pit, crafted from the same fabric of video game dimensions. The room was lit by a single paper lantern, witch never burned anything because Gaz and Tak made it with video game dimension fabric used to make torches. Jessica and Gretchen shared a pink room with the same ceiling, witch was in every bedroom. Their carpet was yellow and on the left and right walls, a dragon-shaped light bulb lit the room with an eerie yellow light. Keef and Melvin had sky-blue walls with rainbows painted on them, and the lighting came from a large pink orb floating between the two beds. : Me and Poonchy had the creepiest room: Irken PAKs, rubber pigs, glass and wires loosely held together by metal strips, donuts, and tires lined the sides of the room. Something green oozed down from the ceiling, staining the navy blue walls. Each headboard had three outfits in a glass case: Zim's, mine, and Keef's. They were tattered, and I didn't know where any of this stuff came from, and I really didn't ''want ''to know. The light came from glowing creatures in aquariums built into each wall, two on each side of the door, and one in the center of every other wall. Each aquarium had a black cloth covering it, stapled into the wall on all four sides. Lighting and thunder bangs outside, and every time we heard thunder, we each felt like something was sucked out of our chest. Scipy, Tak, and Gaz had gotten used to it. At exactly midnight every night, even if there wasn't a thunderstorm, the clouds would explode with a blinding flash that left everyone feeling lightheaded unless we were asleep. Gaz says it was what got her, Scipy, and Tak asleep if they weren't already sleeping. Eventually, they'd gotten used to it, and it didn't make them dizzy. They stayed up meditating and planning training every night. : I remember seeing myself as an evil Irken slayer in my dreams, and everyone said they had similar thoughts. Oh, that reminds me of another rule: Rule 5,788: Record all dreaming in a special part of your memory or on paper/a computer. : Have I ever introduced anyone? Just the rooms, you think so? Rooms aren't people! I know that's what you just told me, that was before you responded to my second question! Or maybe it wasn't. Scipy told me there were many different people, and some might not know the speaker. I am Dib, a paranormal investigator, well, almost. Zim is an alien who came to take over the Earth, but nobody sees through his disguise except me, Gaz, and Scipy. Tak is another Irken that Scipy rescued from space. Gaz is my younger sister, and Keef is a friendly kid, a reject, a lot like me, only friendlier. Melvin is another kid, and Poonchy is also a kid. Jessica is a popular girl at my Skool, and Gretchen is another reject. I don't think she talks much. I know she likes me. Er, don't tell anyone that I said that. And Scipy, she is a human-cat hybrid, and in the dimension I met her in, she's powerful, but not ''too ''powerful, but here...she's magical. : In the morning, the ceilings turned into normal, white ceilings and a light was in the center of each one. We all had breakfast in a room similar to the one we gathered in when we first came there, except this one was longer and thinner than the first. Through the center of the room, there was a line of picnic tables. That was where we ate the food, in case you haven't already figured it out. : One day, we all went into the library to see a slideshow. It showed how to bring out your special fire inside of you. Gaz had mastered hers and lit the room with pinkish purled flamed. Tak had an almost white orange flame, and Scipy's was solid orange. Keef quickly controlled his sky blue flames, and I quickly got mine. I use this navy blue flame to give me light while I'm writing this. Poonchy's was the same color as his hair. Jessica's was black Zim's was bright green, Gretchen's was maroon, and Melvin's was mint green. : One night in the gym, Jessica and I met each other. Her arms were engulfed in controlled, jet black flames. She looked very evil, and before I could move, she shot a blast of fire at me. I couldn't tell if I'd blacked out or if it was just the flames, but the next thing I remember seeing was Zim, fully surrouned by fire, aiming for Jessica. I glanced around and saw everyone practicing with each other, a ring of multicolored firesurrounding them like the edge of a battlefeild. : On the last day, we were taken to the top of a hill, looking out over all the dimensions. We glided down to our houses using giant leaves. With our knew knowledge and ablities, the whole world seemed different, and it seems very...small. Gaz is calling me to come to Skool, and it is diffcult to keep my fire under control after the long night I spent writing. Now I must go. But remeber, magic is upon you when a place seems like a dream. : Category:Stories Category:Invader Scipy's pages Category:Invader Scipy's Stories Category:Invader Scipy